


细雪

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 全息拟人 ooc, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 救护车作为医生去了战火纷飞的东洋，结识了脑袋有些问题的武士。
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	细雪

假如询问救护车他此次东洋之行是否顺利，答案是还能忍受，但即将不能忍受了。自他以访问学者的身份奉帝国之命来到这片土地已有一年之久，逐渐淡忘了腥苦的海风和一个多月寝食难安的水上行程。即便海军大臣为他安排了在当时号称是最平稳的轮渡医生仍然吐到天昏地暗，以致此后的三个月他根本无法咽下任何一口被奉为异国珍馐的刺身。原本以为踏上陆地后终于能获得片刻安宁，从而专心履行记录东洋医学制剂的本职工作，凄惨的现实着实给了大夫一记重拳。

宴会，唇上抹着丹朱的女子，过于宽松难以行动的和装。他想念故国的卷烟和拆信刀，而摆在这位西方医生眼前的却是复杂的水烟袋和袖珍的竹管毫尖。语言着实是块难啃的骨头，但只要找到窍门一切都显得不是太难；还身在大洋彼端的时候他曾学过半年的东洋语，来到这里正好举一反三，耳濡目染，现如今他已能看懂大部分本土文学作品了。俳句，和诗都是为了消遣，他也没有多大兴趣成日欣赏如一的日出日落，云卷云舒，故仅仅经过约定期限的三分之一异国文化的新鲜感早已消磨殆尽，剩下的只是无趣。

救护车的住处是远离主城的一间带庭院的屋舍，当时他给的的理由是“便于潜心工作”。周围村民时常看到一个金发蓝眼的异邦人别扭地提着和装，情绪不佳地出门又情绪不佳地扛着一堆瓶瓶罐罐回到屋里。有胆大的小孩曾经趁救护车坐在屋外的时候爬上他家外墙问他在做什么，“研究这里的药物”，这是医生给出的答案，人们这才知道住在这儿的人原来是个大夫，陆陆续续地便有些人登门拜访，惊讶于医生的东洋语水平但仍不敢让他看诊，原因仅仅是忌惮他与众不同的脸部轮廓和异色瞳孔。

大夫倒是不在意，毕竟重心不在社交，每月一次舟车劳顿去主城递交文书才最为令他苦恼。不同于故国，这里城邦和城邦之间时常争斗，曝尸荒野是再平凡不过的结局。每次经过那个盘旋着秃鹫和鹰隼的不毛之地他都能看到几具想来是自前线败退的士兵的尸首，其中不乏有许多身着显赫甲胄的武士。只要看到较为完整的躯干，救护车必然会停下确认他们的生命体征——无一例外，他们都死透了。

除了前天晚上的那一个。

救护车坐在卧榻旁看着眼前高烧不退的病患。从他在雨夜里把这个满身泥水和血迹的士兵搬到屋里已经过了三天。这三天里，只要医生把他被汗水浸湿的黑发拨开，换上新的湿毛巾的时候，那手指紧紧地攥着棉被，情绪激动，嘴里嘟囔着含混不清的字节，似乎是人名或是称谓。烧糊涂了，大夫想道，也许是在呼唤上级或者是恋人吧。病患看上去很年轻，十六七岁的模样，黑发用一根亚麻束带低低地绑在脑后，倒真的是和那身沉重的甲胄不太相配。

「との…」他蹙着眉，睫毛下似乎有泪水闪闪发光。

“……”医生换了块毛巾，掖上了他的被角。甲胄被他锁在了房间的柜子里，极其贵重的纹饰镶嵌其上，暗示着对方的特殊身份。只要不在苏醒后给自己一刀什么都好说，救护车看着床头那把精美的武士刀，犹豫着是否要把它收起来，却在想到年轻人刚被自己拖进屋里时紧紧抱着那把刀的姿态后放弃了这个念头。也许那是他极力想留住的东西，当然是在苏醒后第一时间看到更为安心。

于是，又过了一周。

“殿下，请用午膳！”

漂移端着一个木制托盘跪坐在救护车面前，接着迅速低下头行了个礼，用几乎是虔诚的目光凝视着医生的手肘——说到他为什么只选择手肘盯着，是因为他半低着头，根本看不到“殿下”的表情。救护车和他提过很多次自己并不是他所谓的殿下，他只是稀里糊涂地撞上了正准备去主城递交文书的大夫，倒在地上被他带回家罢了。

“在下一直担忧您的安危，没想到有幸能在战火中偷生这才得以继续为殿下效忠……”

这是当时自称漂移的少年的反应。他漆黑的瞳仁闪着在医生看来极度疯狂的忠诚和憧憬的光。脑袋绝对是不对劲了，持续高烧四天对他的记忆造成了十分严重的损失。即便救护车把武士刀递给他他也什么都记不起来，只知道救护车就是他效忠的对象，自此之后几乎是寸步不离地跟在医生身后，一股脑地包揽了屋舍里所有的杂物：洗衣做饭，外加医生的起居。村民们再也看不到把襦袢的衣带系在小袖外面的大夫了，因为每次出门前漂移都会仔细地咬着那根经常被大夫系得太松的衣带，为他调整到恰到好处的长度再系上一个完美的结。

“午膳”，这个词救护车一听就觉得别扭。他一向不喜欢东洋语中的敬语，充满疏离且虚假奉承，同时也暗暗惊讶对方竟能如此熟练地应用这些语句。他看着身着月白色短褂，绀鸢色长袴毕恭毕敬地跪坐在身侧的漂移，把另一双筷子塞到他手里。

“殿下！我万万不可，万万不可做，做如此僭越之事！”意料之中的反应，年轻的武士并没有接过那双竹箸，反而把脑袋垂得更低，耳廓红得像柿子。大夫又盛了一碗米饭，把托盘移到两人之间，然后把碗筷放到漂移的膝盖前面。

“听好了漂移，我家不是你那什么‘府上’，我也不是你每句话都要带上的那个‘殿下’，然后我希望你能正常一些，好好吃一顿饭。听得懂我说的话吗？我东洋语并不好，如果听不懂我就再慢慢说一遍。”

他看着似乎感觉自己犯下大错，眼泪汪汪的武士叹了口气。漂移极慢地端起那个木碗，用箸尖夹起一团热乎乎的米饭，张开了嘴，仿佛求助般地看向同样端着碗的医生。“如果觉得和我一起吃饭真的这么难受就不勉强了。”大夫夹了一块腌萝卜尝了尝，味道很不错。

“没有的事！殿下……”迅速上钩的小武士匆忙地把饭往嘴里送。

救护车凝视着满脸赤诚认真吃饭的漂移，莫名为他感到悲哀，又莫名地羡慕起那个未曾谋面的殿下。

医生逐渐适应了漂移的陪伴。有时他会和“小姓”一起上山，漂移背着竹筐而他埋头对照着书简上的药草图鉴寻找可以药用的草本植物，通常是早上出发，傍晚回到屋舍里，午饭则吃几个漂移捏的饭团仓促解决。有时候他觉得简直无法和身后的年轻人沟通，有时又实在不忍放着他一人念叨什么“天道”，“大和”，“国士无双”之类的蠢话。  
当时身着沉重甲胄的漂移倒在他眼前的场景仍历历在目，如注的鲜血浸透了他身上的软甲，而缓缓剥下破碎的衣物之后他所瞥见的胴体，则是他从医那么些年来看到过的最为支离破碎的一副身体。仿佛是洁白的大理石上醒目的划痕，有些则深可入骨，而那孩子还不满十八岁。

于是救护车选择时不时回应两句。“你真是精力充沛。”

“多谢，多谢殿下夸奖……”漂移完全听不出其中意思，愣愣地抬起脸向大夫微笑，那种火焰似的目光再次灼伤了医生的眼睛。他别过脸看着别处，心里盘算着还有多久能回国。

那天回到屋舍，漂移在询问了和平日无二致的事宜后突然说出了以往从未提过的一个词语，语气也没了往日的笃定，变得奇奇怪怪。当时救护车正在看自己前些天整理的文稿，也没多加在意，反问了一句：“你说什么？我没听清。”

“在，在下是说……许久未能侍寝（夜伽）是在下的失职，如果殿下——”

“よとぎ，嗯。”大夫重复了一遍，非常简单地在脑内译成了夜晚的room service之类近似于内务整理的工作，于是轻描淡写地点了点头。“当然可以，可我不明白为什么非得是晚上。”他看着莫名其妙开始脸红的武士只感到疑惑。

“如果殿下想在白天做，和在下吩咐一声就好——”漂移低着头，越发拘谨起来。

“不麻烦了，就今天晚上吧。”医生合上书走进房间，心里很纳闷为什么整理被褥会让漂移如此坐立难安。

等油灯的烛芯烧到了第二根，门外传来了漂移闷闷的声音。“殿下，按照您的吩咐在下前来侍寝了。”

“嗯。”医生答应着，听到纸门被轻轻拉开又轻轻合上，仍没有停下手头的工作。他正在记诵一长串东洋药草的名字，根本无暇顾及漂移到底是来做什么的。可怜的武士缓缓地挪到他眼前，掩着披在短褂上的羽织默默地等大夫完成工作，一等就是一个钟头。

“啊，你做完了？”等到救护车抬起头的时候他才意识到，漂移一直坐在原地没动过。

“殿，殿下不是说，在下今晚可以侍寝……”

“‘夜伽’？”大夫开始觉得事情不想他想的那么简单了。

“是的，所以请让在下来为您宽衣。”漂移直起身，身上的羽织滑落在地，短褂下雪白的大腿露了出来。“殿下？”他停下伸向医生衣襟的双手，微微偏了偏头，漆黑的瞳仁闪着疑问的光。

救护车没法控制自己不往漂移的下身看。对方短褂之下的确空无一物，方才由于羽织的遮挡他大夫才没能察觉到不对头，也没能早点意识到”よとぎ”这个词真正的意味。原来漂移以往的生活里还有陪睡这一项工作，这更是他无法预料的。他眼睁睁看着那双修长的，几乎不像是习武之人的腿挪到了自己身边，它们的主人正忧心忡忡地用那张面容姣好的脸盯着自己看。

“需要在下用嘴或者手来——”武士的肌肤摩擦着救护车的长袴，医生一时间竟觉得无法呼吸。这一年来他没有接触过任何令他产生欲望的身体，尽管刚到东洋时当地的官员曾带他出入过秦楼楚馆，那些艺妓把手放到他的手臂上娇媚地称呼他“旦那”，大夫仍然能使头脑维持清醒。也许只是因为他不喜欢女人，但救护车也没有多余的时间去确认这个问题。

他禁欲太久了，而眼前正好有一位希望委身于自己且长得足够漂亮的少年等待着医生。

他默认了漂移用手轻轻地解下长袴的绳结，默认他解开自己的衣襟，当漂移红着脸被他压在卧榻上的时候救护车在心底咒骂自己是个好色之徒。

“你是几岁开始干这事的？”大夫腾出一只手扯掉武士襦袢上松松垮垮的结，手指自上而下地在漂移胸口划过。他的手指很冷，漂移打了个寒颤，咬住了下唇。他不记得之前某一次殿下端详自己的时间能比这次多。烛焰微微摇晃着，将柔软的暖色打在大夫的侧颜上；一瞬间有某种陌生又熟悉的感觉让他的脑袋有些发涨；他眨了眨眼，企图将注意力集中在殿下的提问上。

“在下侍寝已有两年了。当时刚入冬，冷得很。”

“别喊我殿下。”救护车的手掌抚上了武士光洁的大腿内侧，那里的肌肉线条很美，触感和绸缎并无二致。轻柔地捏弄着那里，大夫的思绪却飞到了漂移十五岁就失去童贞这件事上。真变态。他蹙着眉俯下身吻住对方的唇，轻而易举地就撬开了他的嘴，吮吸着他湿漉漉的舌尖。漂移明显没预想到大夫会先选择亲吻，他的深色睫毛颇为慌乱地颤抖着，下颌有些僵硬地抬起，笨拙地回吻他。是许久未行房事的缘故吗，他发现殿下变得异常热情，虽然这是好事……

大夫的手指进入了漂移的身体。武士的后穴很紧，即便是两根手指都显得有些吃力；救护车拨开他额前的碎发，啄吻着漂移的前额，眼睑再到下颌，再然后是滚烫的耳垂。他用舌尖来回逗弄着那里，感受着对方凌乱的，带着淡淡清酒味道的吐息。

“殿、殿下……”不一会儿漂移的后穴就变得湿润起来，每次医生抽出手指都能带出一条长长的银丝。武士攥住卧榻上的床单，看着救护车将自己的双腿抬高，架在肩上。为了让他放松下来，大夫又按揉了一会儿他薄樱色的乳尖。让年纪那么小的人去陪睡可真有他们的，不过漂移在这两年里也没学会什么取悦殿下的本事，从他躲闪的眼神和生疏的接吻动作就能看出来——也有可能是这里的人不怎么亲嘴，管他呢。大夫握住自己坚挺的阴茎，在濡湿的穴口附近摩擦了一会儿。“你能不能稍微给点反应？”他捏了一下对方的臀部，“别那么傻里傻气地看着我。”他希望漂移多少露出些享受或者是痛苦的表情，而不是像任人摆弄的木偶那样只是躺在他身下。

“嗯啊……万分抱歉殿下，我会注意……”武士嘶地吸了口气，似乎是被捏痛了。也许在这个国度闷声不响一昧服从才能激起床伴的性欲，救护车想道，挺腰将阴茎的顶端挤进了狭窄湿滑的穴口。“呜嗯！殿下，殿下请轻一些，容在下……”漂移的黑发完全散开了，手指更加用力地攥紧了床单。他呜咽着绷紧了小腹，明显感觉到殿下变大了，也更粗了，进来的方式也和以往不同——无论给他多少羞耻心和勇气他都不会开口询问这种事的，于是他忍着下腹的饱胀感用大腿将医生拉近，虔诚地抚摸着殿下深邃的眼窝。

他能看到那双沉淀着深蓝色的瞳孔，也能感受到手心里棱角分明的轮廓，轻微的不适感更令他疑惑不已——自己是如此渴望与殿下的肌肤之亲，而殿下也一如往常——除了经常不让自己说敬语没有任何奇怪之处。记得前几月刚结束一场苦战，殿下让他尽快撤退……他的大脑又陷入了无边的混沌里，疼得仿佛要裂开似的。泪水不自觉流得到处都是，漂移觉得今夜自己简直应该切腹谢罪。

“很疼吗？”救护车停了下来，看着身下状态堪忧的武士。自己刚开始就不应该答应他，或者让他用手或者口解决一下算了。医生心烦意乱地脱了虚掩在身上的襦袢，握紧了漂移的脚踝作势想退出来。他没想到在东洋的第一次性生活会是这样收场，不仅被当作是某个也许已经是死人的殿下，而且还成功地把自己的小姓弄哭了，流的还不是那种情欲的眼泪。

“不，殿下请随意……随意使用我，呜……在下听凭差遣……” 武士慌慌张张地夹着腿，试图留住救护车的欲望，被医生揉着乱发吻了吻前额，然后是一瞬间的轻微疼痛，肚子里的饱胀感消失了，取而代之的是一种空落落的沮丧感。漂移捂着小腹不知所措地躺在卧榻上，看着医生重新披上寝服，现在他是真的想哭了。

“任凭差遣的话就安静地听我说。”医生吹灭了油灯，给仍然没有从失落中回过神来的武士盖上棉被，自己也躺进卧榻，搂着对方的肩膀将他拉到自己胸前。“有时候侍寝不一定得，嗯，用你们的说法是行房事。我们就这样平常地聊点什么就很不错。”他倒是很喜欢搂着一丝不挂的漂移入睡的感觉，因为武士的臀部很柔软，就像——他想到了故国的天鹅绒枕头。

“殿下不责罚在下就已是，已是莫大的仁厚，在下今后务必刻苦训练，不给殿下蒙羞——”黑暗中漂移小声啜泣着，似乎真的能自责上一年，搞不好还要跑去切腹。医生叹了口气，突然想到了什么，便不再接他的话。

“不挥剑的日子穿振袖怎么样？庭院里的春樱开得很好看，我按照你的尺寸让他们送了套淡色的和装过来，想必很适合你。”救护车很高兴这个话题能让武士止住哭泣，于是他在一片漆黑中摸索着把漂移那根绑头发的亚麻带子摸到手心里，拉着对方的手臂在上面打了个医用结。

“以免你起床找不到。”他拽过漂移的另一只手象征性地触碰了一下那个结，“我可以单手打出同样的，你想学的话我明天教你。”

他都能预想到在黑暗里漂移的眼睛瞪得有多大了。不过趁着武士发愣的那会儿他正好可以多捏一会他手感良好的大腿。

“殿下似乎有些不一样了……”隔了几秒，武士带着些睡意的声音轻轻传了过来。

“因为我从来就不是殿下，等你哪天脑袋正常了也许会明白。睡觉吧。”他把漂移身旁的棉被掖好。听到胸前武士平稳的呼吸，医生无奈地微笑了一下。依照他这个年纪，在故国理应仍在求学，而于此处他却早已熟识刀剑，甚至更早就失去了童贞。手指无意中触碰到了武士背部那几道深深的疤痕，救护车轻叹了一声，不由得开始思考祛疤类药品的调制方法，竟到后半夜才沉沉睡去。

那件振袖如约送至了救护车的居所里。正如医生所言，庭院里一株山樱开得正好，清浅的白色花朵呈团状拥簇在一起，远看则多了一层淡雅的黛色，就像是层层叠叠的流云于枝头晕染开来。大夫曾站在廊下看漂移在院里挥刀，说实话他觉得有些枯燥，无非是双手握住刀柄，举起再用力劈下罢了。武士身着白色长袜，依旧是那套绀鸢色长袴，月白色襦袢，与在屋里不同的是襦袢外面还穿着一件浅色的小袖。也许是漂移的神态过于专注，许多花瓣落在他的黑发上他本人却不自知，依旧是蹙着眉，一下接着一下地挥动那把锋利的武士刀，仿佛仍觉得动作不够迅速。

接着，一阵微风拂过庭院，卷起了地面上，树梢间和武士长发上的花瓣，于他们之间形成了一场小小的樱吹雪。似乎是被飞落的流樱所吸引，漂移放下刀出神地盯着半空中的花瓣，看着它们在眼前变换形态，最终随风消逝在高远的青空之下。他伫立在花树下的身影无论如何来看都显得落寞。也许他只是想驻足欣赏这片刻宁静的春光，也许他一时恍惚，想起了不久前忘记了的东西。

“你继续练吧，我就在旁边看着。”大夫走过去坐到屋外的榻榻米上，拿出一本书，制止了想要停下来吐出一堆敬语的武士。

“是，是的，谨遵您的吩咐。”漂移从恍惚中回过神，眨了眨眼。翻开书没半晌，救护车发现自己不知什么时候已经开始凝视着武士的背影出神了——漂移身着振袖的模样越发在他脑海中明晰起来；美人配花天经地义，尽管他曾在来东洋前的礼节培训中了解到着振袖的多半是女子，医生仍然觉得如今漂移的着装过于素净，绣着春樱的长襦袢才更衬他的肤色。

于是他非常随意地提起了上次武士前来侍寝时他说的话。“漂移，记不记得昨天你收下一个用油纸扎起的包裹，就是那件振袖，我很想看你穿那套——”

自然，这句话让漂移很是为难，差一点就没握稳刀柄。忤逆殿下对他来说甚至比穿振袖还困难许多，但以武士的身份穿着女子的服饰仍令他感到羞耻。神色慌乱地看着脚下的砂石，漂移考虑了很久，最终十分自责地跪在廊前行了个礼。

“万分抱歉……殿下！身为武士，在下……在下如何也不能身着，少女……”他越说越小声，前额几乎要碰到地面了，一截雪白的后颈露在微风里，医生能看到几片花瓣不着痕迹地钻进了漂移的领口。

一股燥热难耐的情感在救护车的胸口炸开，他脑海中的美人愈来愈清晰可怜了。在这里大夫倒是想头一次感谢东洋宽松不贴身的服装款式，十分得体地掩饰了他身体某部分的欲望。“可惜了那么好看的振袖。”他刻意地表现出遗憾，合起书本准备走进和室。还有许多事等着大夫去做，他是不能为了满足自己的私欲而胁迫这位勤勤恳恳跟在他身后的忠诚小姓的。

身后沙沙地响着，接着是咚的一声什么东西磕到木制地板的声音。露出不为察觉的微笑，救护车转过身，看到痛得揉着额头掉眼泪的小武士可怜兮兮地唤住他。“在下愿意为殿下尝试……”

“多谢——换好之后来卧室，我帮你绑头发。”大夫莫名觉得今天是一年以来他心情最好的一次。坐在榻榻米上摸着自己马尾上的发带，漂移愣在原地很久才起身。似乎殿下又在无意中提出了很让自己为难的请求，但能看到他如此高兴的模样武士愿意效力，就从眼前这件振袖开始。

当漂移低着头推开卧室纸门的时候已是傍晚时分。年纪尚幼的他曾服侍过一位夫人穿着此类与男装相去甚远的和衣，程序要纷繁复杂得多。过了那么些年，自己竟然还记得振袖的着衣步骤实在令漂移舒了一口气，否则衣衫不整地站在殿下面前实在有失殿下的脸面。他掖好绣着流樱的衣襟，抬起通红的脸看着坐在蒲团上的救护车。“殿下久等了，在下花了些时间回忆振袖的着法，不知是否能令殿下满意。”

自漂移进门开始医生就有些目眩了，他只是没想到一件普通的女式和衣竟能被漂移穿得如此动人。浅色的长襦袢上绣着樱花，腰部是一条颜色略深的阔腰带，其上印染着艳丽的金盏花，腰部以下的胯部将成衣的形状衬得十分挺阔——救护车没留意到自己是什么时候伸出手的，等他反应过来的时候，武士浓黑的睫毛正慌张地扫着他的指尖，有些发痒，但足以令他兴奋。

“很好看，现在坐到镜子前面去，梳子给我。”按捺着内心的波澜，医生松开了正在抚摸武士眼睑的手。小姓腰后精致的文库结很让大夫心动，他已经有些开始期待将结抽散后武士的表情了。

漂移看着殿下仿佛能吃了自己的眼神很是忐忑。他揣测着也许殿下是喜欢上了把他当作偶人打扮的游戏，但一般来说这是府上最小的少爷所喜爱的，而殿下如何来看都已经办了成人礼，而且肯定比他大不止一纪（12年）。自然他没有开口询问，平放在膝盖上的双手却紧张得有些出汗，偷偷扯了扯带杨。

“您从未给在下梳过头，请宽恕在下僭越之罪，在下……”大夫解开了漂移的发带，那头黑发宛如丝缎一般滑进了医生手里。“别动。”武士的发丝细而软，很轻松地就被牛角梳一梳到底。救护车握着那一拢发丝，回想着平日里漂移发带的绑法，细致地用亚麻发带将柔软的黑发扎成小小的一束。

“紧不紧？”他在打上结之前询问道，同时拢起散落在武士后颈的几根发丝。漂移感到脖子后面有些发痒，想到是殿下碰到自己的肌肤之后愈发拘谨；身体不知何时已悄然升温，身着女装的羞耻和迫切想让殿下满足的心意糅合在一起。振袖的腰带要比他平时穿的小袖还要紧上许多，武士有些喘不上气，只感觉那件最贴身的襦袢下摆变得粘稠不已，而后背处的布料很快就被汗水浸透了。

“不紧，多谢殿下。”他抬眼看着正专心致志帮自己绑头发的救护车，终于想鼓起勇气向大夫提出侍寝了。正欲开口，身后人的手臂从腰侧环了上来，手掌滑进了振袖的衣襟，于他布满疤痕的前胸上游移，只是寻觅了一小会儿就找到了他的乳尖，不急不缓地揉弄起来。医生紧贴着小姓的后背，将唇压在他泛红的耳后，断断续续地吻着，嗅着对方颈项间独有的白茶香气。  
不知是否是日间的几瓣樱花落入襦袢的缘故，那股清香中似乎还有几缕春樱带着甜味的气息。将更多重量压到漂移的上身，大夫加重了指尖的力度，即便是隔着层层叠叠的衣料，下身饱胀的欲望早已将长袴撑起一个不小的凸起。“唔嗯……殿，殿下……”一声细微的呻吟从武士的喉咙深处传了出来。酥麻的暖流自他的下腹部开始，仿佛正盘旋而上融化着漂移的五脏六腑，胸口一团灼热的火苗随着殿下越发放肆的抚触吞噬着他脑内的思绪；很快武士上半身的衣襟完全散落了下来。他无法静心跪坐在软垫上了，局促地呼吸着，循规蹈矩的双腿也微颤着，双手不知道往哪里放才好。

就这么抱着美人亲吻了一会儿，救护车突然停下了手上的动作，转而将武士向着自己的方向转了过来，摸了摸漂移的脸颊，仿佛是想把他从情热难耐的状态里唤醒。“……抱歉，我够不到你襦袢里的纽结了，你自己脱一下。”说完，医生抽掉了自己长袴的腰带，指了指后腰的位置。“这后面的结也交给你了。”

小武士一愣，水雾朦胧的漆黑瞳仁瞬间变得清亮起来。“啊，是的，殿下不用向在下道歉，是在下的失职……”

他有些拘谨地站起身，双手解着腰间的带杨，很快那身沉重的振袖就滑落到了他的脚边。大夫微微抬头，欣赏着这具堪称完美的胴体，没注意到已经把手放在了漂移的大腿上，挤进对方的双腿之间，轻轻地摩擦着臀瓣的最里面。他用手指刺激着穴口柔嫩的肌肤，每次仅仅将指尖没入穴口又迅速拔出，看着眼角泛着泪花忍耐，攥紧双手盈盈欲泣的漂移，某种带着恶意的成就感在医生胸口扩散开来。即便是你的殿下也没试过这种玩法吧，他想道，猝不及防地直接将三根手指插入了尚且在适应状态下的后穴里。明显感受到武士整个身形晃了一晃，他看着有些心疼，嘴上却这么说道：“站稳了，如果你还想继续的话。”

也许只是为了报复他满口的“殿下”。

“殿下！请，请不要再……在下，唔嗯……”武士夹着腿，蹙紧双眉小声哀求着。他快站不稳了，而那三根手指正毫无保留地刺激着他肠壁内的敏感点，撑得他的下腹暖烘烘的，不知道又有多少粘稠的淫液从穴口涌出来，顺着殿下有力的手腕一路流到榻榻米上。“唔呃……太，太深了，殿下……”他捂着腹部，大腿打颤得更厉害了，泪水不受控制地涌出眼眶，沾在黑而密的睫毛上仿佛打碎的琉璃。

救护车拉过他的手腕固定住漂移的上半身，右手毫不留情地快速连续抽插了八九次。

“啊，啊嗯……在下，万分抱歉——呜嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！！”

这近乎施虐般的手法很快让武士高潮了，他哀叹着射了出来，小腹上糊满了白浊，似乎还有一些溅到了医生的羽织上。软绵绵地跪坐到地上，武士艰难地向前挪了些，仰起满是泪痕的脸摸索着大夫腰间的纽结。他没忘记殿下的要求，即便才高潮过的身体是如此敏感，他仍然撑起上身，一个结一个结地解着，直到医生腰间的长袴缓缓松脱下来。

“殿下，已为您宽衣完毕了……”漂移拢了拢垂在额前被汗水浸透的碎发，凌乱地呼吸着跪坐在大夫身后。“我不是。”那位被他称作殿下的，事实上也只可能是殿下的人否矢口否认道，将他拉起来按在卧榻上。

上次也是这样的体位，由于自己的失误惹得殿下心烦意乱，漂移深深地吸了一口气，暗地里给自己鼓劲。按理说高潮过一次的身体会更放松才是，他看着殿下那根粗硕的阴茎，吞咽了一下，尽力将腿分到最开，医生能清楚地看到他淫液满溢的私处。“殿下请用……”

救护车按着武士的大腿根部。他能清晰地感受到那里的震颤，明显是因为武士紧张过度了。于是他俯下身吻了他一会儿，舌尖裹挟着对方似乎有些冰冷的舌面。他们的鼻息交缠在一起，炽热又缠绵，只不过医生清楚自己不是殿下，而漂移却狂热地迷恋着眼前这位虚幻的影子罢了。

“……”他没说话，握住武士纤细的腰部，将阴茎对准漂移的后穴挺动腰胯，微微向前推入了一些。

“唔嗯！”小腹里的不适感加重了。武士向后仰着脸抽泣着，这副可怜可爱的神情令大夫想到了个东洋词汇，梨花带雨。大脑深处仿佛被打开了什么开关，救护车只觉得泪珠从小姓的脸颊上滚落下来竟然是那么好看，于是他再一次没轻没重地将全部的阴茎送入了对方的身体里。

“啊嗯！！殿下，殿下……”

似乎“殿下”从未到达过那个深度，肠壁最内侧的嫩肉紧致得很，如某种夹钳般死死地钳制住大夫的生殖器，滚烫的淫液浇在阴茎头部，几乎要逼得大夫当场缴械。

他看着满脸痛苦却硬生生用双腿夹住自己腰侧的倔强武士叹了口气。“不用勉强，漂移。你知道我不喜欢强人所难。”

“可是，可是殿下方才是很想——”小武士急切地说了半句话，猛地意识到即将要吐出来的词语有失礼节，便怏怏地咬住嘴唇沉默了。

“很想做爱，是吗？以后想做大可不必隐晦地说什么‘行房事’。”大夫退出去一些，又挺进了大半截，过于频繁的抽插节奏令漂移忍不住漏出了好几声呜咽。

“想喊也不必忍着，这样我拿不准力道，也不知道是不是能让你舒服。”救护车亲吻着武士光洁的大腿，抬起头直视着对方的双眼。

他的目光传递着“这不是任何玩笑”的意思。漂移此时又开始担忧自己是否又惹殿下不快了，慌张地频频点头。他搂着救护车的脖颈，小心翼翼地吻着医生的下颌，低声哀求着：“求您了……只要能让殿下满意……”

“……你年纪太小，不明白就算了。”仿佛为了说服自己似的，救护车无奈地笑了笑，揉捏了一下从方才就急着往他手心里送的臀瓣。  
他将全身的重量都压在漂移身上，阴茎深深地抵入了肠壁的最深处。脆弱娇嫩的内壁往往最为敏感，小姓浑身一颤，咬住了大夫的颈侧，在那里留下了一个小小的齿痕。

“呜……殿下，殿下……！”

他的后穴里不断地渗出淫液，包裹住膨胀到极致的阴茎，于越来越高的室温里冲刷着漂移的身体，刺激着大夫的又一轮猛烈的攻势。

“啊，在下要……抱歉殿下……殿下——嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！”道歉的话还没说尽，漂移紧搂着大夫的肩头，抽噎着高潮了。一股黏糊糊的白灼弄脏了殿下上身的襦袢，同时自己身体里也骤然被许多灼热的精液填满，多余的则从后穴里一丝一丝地渗出来。

漂移感到有人重新把他的头发解开，手腕上又被打上了结。本来还需要他来吹灭油灯，帮殿下准备好明日的衣物的——他一向都是如此，可这几次却令他一丝力气都没有了。双眼沉甸甸的，一个温暖的怀抱接纳了武士，他突然产生了一个罪孽深重的想法：假如他今天没有做家务活，说不定殿下也不会责罚他……

漂移睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued(也许


End file.
